The Guard
by ForestWarrior
Summary: It was just another world she was passing through. Keep your head down and survive until the opportunity comes to take revenge. Fate, however, put her in the middle of chaos. How is she supposed to be a protector of an amulet she has no prior knowledge of?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Trollhunters or any of its characters. I own my OC's.**

A branch to the face met her as she tumbled out of the portal. She yelped and rolled clutching the broken branch instinctively. A sharp edge of concrete halted her movements. "Ow." Jackie moaned rubbing her side. She rose and looked down into a canal. Fog obscured the bottom, but her sensitive ears picked up clashing swords. Blaring horns caught her attention as a contingent of cars passed over the canal. Jackie cocked her head confused. If she was in the modern age, then why did she hear a sword fight? Wouldn't they be using guns instead? She shook her head. She had been to plenty of strange worlds before, and this one will be no different.

Oh how she would come to regret that statement.

Jackie descended into the fog being careful of the steep incline. The chaos of horns and exhaust faded, giving way to the solace of a single sword fight. Jackie held a hand out in front unable to make much out. Two auras blazed to the right side. Music seeped out of one filling her emotions with joy and light. The second however, was the opposite. Darkness consumed the space around it bringing painful memories to Jackie's mind. She blinked back tears and shoved down thoughts of Victor's treachery.

Sunlight blinded Jackie as she emerged under the bridge. The fight continued above her. She dove to the side as a sword fell in front of her.

"It all ends here."

The deep voice was so loud Jackie ducked instinctively and looked up. Two figures were under the bridge just beyond the sun's rays. A cry of pain came from the figure Jackie could see from her position. Glistening armor made horns stand out to her. The figure turned their head in an attempt to get out of the sun. Jackie gasped as she made eye contact.

"Trolls?"

The troll's eyes widened before he grunted and shoved the other off. Jackie retreated back into the fog shocked. _Okay._ She breathed. _Trolls are a thing._ Gruff voices drew her back to the fight.

"No, we will defeat you and your master. I may end, but the fight will not. The amulet will find its champion and its guard."

There was a shuffle.

"Stop!"

Jackie scrambled backwards as the troll fell into the sun. The sun's rays burned the troll's skin turning him to stone. He crashed into pieces shaking the ground. Jackie glanced upwards to see the second troll shouting angrily. She crept further into the fog, waiting for him to leave.

When he was gone, she crept to the pile of rock. Fragments of an arm, face, and a leg saddened her. Noone deserved to die. A bright blue glow caught her attention. She moved one rock to reveal a glowing amulet. Its blue glow was mesmerizing. Her fingers glided over it's smooth finish noting the ancient aura contained within. Curious, she briefly touched it with her Keeper energy. Whispers echoed in her mind while white hot pain raced up her arm freezing her limbs.

"You!"

Jackie found herself looking up from the ground. The other troll from the bridge was hovering over her growling fiercely. Pain racked her body again releasing her from her paralysis. The troll's blade touched her cheek marking a thin line of blood that ran into her mouth. "How quaint." He snickered. "I don't get the pleasure of killing the troll hunter but his guard will do just fine."

_His what?_

His blade descended and she punched the air. Sound waves erupted from her hands throwing her back into the bridge's shadow. The troll was sent crashing into a tree hundreds of meters away his ears ringing with a loud drumbeat. Jackie groaned in pain feeling her core shifting. _What is happening to me?_ She stumbled to her feet flinching as the troll roared his frustration and retreated into the shadows as best she could. She watched him race after her having no energy to fight him. The amulet had done something to her Keeper energy.

"This way."

The whisper was accompanied by rough, stone like hands. Jackie froze and glanced upwards. Three pairs of eyes greeted her, but she didn't know if they were friend or foe. They turned pleading and she felt instinctual trust blossom from within her. The stone hands guided her towards one wall of the canal. An open portal beckoned her forward, but her feet refused to move causing her to stumble. The kind troll picked her up bridal style and dove through the portal. It shut behind them as the other troll slammed into it. Jackie could hardly see her rescuer as pain clouded her vision. The troll spoke but she couldn't understand.

Blinky called for the girl again and again, but his efforts were useless as she succumbed to unconsciousness. Aaargh wordlessly took her from him and nodded to the sewer passageway. Blinky nodded in return and ducked inside to keep watch on the amulet. Aaargh continued down the sapphire path and into Troll Market. The resident trolls whispered and ducked inside their stone homes as he passed. Humans were unwelcome in Troll Market. Aaargh glanced around searching for the old leader, Vendel. He spotted the ancient troll by the heartstone and cast a glance at the girl in his arms. A sheen of sweat covered her skin making it look mottled and scaly.

"Aaargh, what is the meaning of this?" Vendel asked as the large troll approached.

"Chosen to be the amulet's guard." Aaargh said.

"A human?" Vendel peered at Jackie closer noting the scaly appearance of her skin and the sapphire mark on her left cheek. She was feverish and in obvious pain. Her eyes opened briefly glancing at him with clouded vision.

"Come with me." Vendel said ushering Aaargh into the heartstone.

Blinky sat watching the sunrise giving way to sapphire skies. The hubbub on the bridge died down to an occasional passing car. He huffed feeling bored with his watch. The amulet sat in the pile of rocks smoking in the sun. Oh how he wished to touch it, hold it in his hands, and marvel at the history of the relic. He wondered who would be chosen as the next trollhunter. The girl had been chosen as its guard, but somehow the power granted to her was wreaking havoc on her body. Blinky hoped Vendel would be able to heal her. Chimes echoed above him along with young voices. The air smelled of human flesh, and one shadow whipped by his hiding spot. "Come on Tobes!" A male voice called out to the other shadow. Blinky noticed the amulet reacting to the youngling's presence.

"James….Lake."

The boy whipped his head towards the sound of the name. Another boy appeared by his side on a bicycle and promptly fell off exhausted. "How awesome are we?" The boy said grinning, but his friend ignored him approaching the rock pile. Blinky pressed closer to the sewer grate curious of the events unfolding before him.

"Tobes, did you hear that?"

"Hear what? It's a pile of K-spar. Minerals don't talk."

"JAMES..LAKE."

Both boys stumbled back in surprise.

"That! That pile of rocks knows _my_ name." The skinny boy said digging through the pile. Toby watched holding his breath as Jim revealed the old amulet. He picked it up marveling at its construction. Blinky couldn't believe what he was seeing. First, a human girl had been chosen as the guard, and now a human boy was the next trollhunter? Nevermind that he was the trollhunter, this fleshbag was supposed to be Merlin's champion? A distant bell made all three jump, and both boys raced out of the canal. "It chose a human?" Blinky mumbled to himself watching the boys disappear. This needed more researching, but Aaargh needed him in Troll Market. Blinky shook his head. Aaargh was fine with Vendel, and besides the new protector of troll kind needed to be told of his sacred duty.

Jackie could hear voices and groaned. Why couldn't they let her sleep? She had had a long night dealing with their warring tribes. Victor had laid his assault-

Wait.

Victor.

Everything came rushing back to her. The portal. The curse. World jumping. Trolls.

Trolls.

She opened her eyes, gasping as much needed air filled her lungs. Her body was shaking with fatigue, and something felt different about her skin. The air was a warm blanket seeping into her limbs and warming her bones. Jackie held onto the warmth as her lifeline while relaxing herself in the process.

A gentle, rough hand was stroking her back; one she hadn't noticed at first. She flinched and glanced to her left. A looming troll with a kind aura was holding her up. Her hands were gripping the troll's other hand in a white knuckle grip. Jackie released it's hand and breathed deeply. "Better?" The troll asked.

Jackie nodded.

"How do you feel?"

"I uh-" A torrent of memories blinded and rendered her dizzy. The troll continued speaking. "Blinkous found you as you touched the amulet of daylight. Bular tried to kill you, but Blinkous got you in the portal before that could happen."

"Who- who are you? Where am I? What was that amulet?" The questions poured out of Jackie before she could stop them. The troll held up a hand silencing her. "I am Vendel and you are in Heartstone Troll Market. You were chosen by Merlin's amulet to be its guardian. This is a sacred responsibility one that has never been given to a human before. You are charged with protecting the amulet and the troll hunter until the day you die."

Jackie opened her mouth, but no words came out. The news left her speechless, and after a moment she shook herself.

"What about the pain I felt? What did the amulet do to my core, my life energy?"

Vendel shook his head. "I do not know. I could only try to repair the damage done to your body as you changed."

"Wait-" A horrifying realization occurred to her. If he said she had changed, then-

"Can I see a mirror?" she asked Vendel. He nodded gesturing to one in the far corner. Jackie leapt up and took a few steps towards it before dizziness overwhelmed her. She stumbled into another table grasping at it for support. Vendel huffed and pulled her onto him. Together they went over to the mirror and Jackie stared at herself leaning on the troll for support. She traced the scars that littered her right cheek and on down her neck, so those were still there. Her royal mark swirled brightly in its place on her left cheek. Hair was the same, body was the same, fake leg was the same, but her skin; there was something scaley about its appearance. "What is-" Jackie traced the outline on her left arm feeling nothing but smooth flesh. Her mark met her searching hand shifting in its runes. She recognized several, but foreign ones appeared among them. Jackie turned her arm to Vendel. "Do you recognize any of these markings?"

Vendel crouched down and peered at them with a glass piece. "They are trollish, but it is of a tongue I do not know. Were these here all the time?"

"No. I've never seen such runes." Jackie held a hand to her head feeling a headache blossoming. "I wish to learn what has happened to me. I _just_ got here!"

Vendel cast curious glances at the girl as she wandered off in her thoughts.

"Is there a quiet place I can meditate?" she asked turning to him.

"There is a sacred place where no one goes to very often." Vendel offered leading Jackie out of the heartstone.

They arrived in a large cavern dotted with columns. Various statues of trolls sat at the top of each column. The cavern was warm and well lit. Jackie glanced down the sides of the bridge into the darkness below. She shivered, knowing that she would hate being thrown down there. Vendel gently pressed her onwards. The cavern held a mixture of different auras: some young, some ancient, and some beyond ancient. Respect for the trolls bloomed in Jackie. She paused in the middle of the large floor breathing in the smells of rocks and hidden gems. "What is this place?"

"This is Hero's forge. Many generations of trollhunters have trained here so they can protect my people."

"And those?" Jackie waved her hand at the troll statues. "Who are they?"

"Troll hunters in their last repose. Deya the Deliverer and all the way to Kanjigar the Courageous." Vendel pointed out an empty column and fell silent watching Jackie's reactions.

"This is a sacred place. I can feel the auras of those who have passed on ready to guide whomever comes here. I am honored that you would allow me to meditate here." she said turning to Vendel putting her right fist to her chest. She twisted it and brought it outward palm up while dipping her head in respect. Vendel let a ghost of a smile grace his face. Never in all his years had he encountered a fleshling that exudes such respect. She was human, yes, but part of her was not like any human he had encountered. Part of him had a soft spot for her, but he knew not the reason why. "You have graced me with much respect youngling, but we shall see what you are capable of when the new trollhunter makes their appearance. I must see to Troll Market, so you may stay here to meditate. I will return to check on you." He turned and left Jackie alone in Hero's Forge. He needed to find Blinkous and Aaargh.

Vendel didn't return until hours later with Blinkous and Aaargh in tow. He suspected that they were hiding something from him when he asked if the amulet had chosen its next bearer. They were vague in explanations on if such an event had occurred yet. Blinkous and Aaargh on the other hand were curious to see the girl they had rescued from Bular the previous day. She was in the middle of Hero's Forge in the most peculiar position. A sword was ground into the floor, and she was on top of it. One hand rested on the pommel while the other was used for balance. Her body was contorted into the letter D and her brow was furrowed in intense concentration. Vendel made to hush his compatriots seeing that she shouldn't be disturbed. "This is her?" Blinkous whispered to which Vendel nodded. Jackie let out a huff and raised herself to balance on one finger for a moment before crouching and pushing off the sword into a twirl. She landed in a brief pose catching her breath. Vendel's aura had been immediate to her when the three appeared in the cavern. The other two were unfamiliar but recognizable as her rescuers. She pulled her sword free and sheathed it. "Greetings." She called.

"Greetings." The one with six eyes called in return. "I am known as Blinky, and my comrade here is Aaargh." Jackie glanced at the hulking troll that stood a good five feet taller than her. "Hi." He greeted in a guttural voice. She dipped her head in return. "I must thank you for saving my life. You have been most kind to me."

"You are welcome, my lady." Blinky replied taking her hands in two of his. "And may I say it is an honor to meet the one chosen to be the amulet's guard. You are most beautiful." Jackie blushed at his words. "Well, perhaps you can tell me what a guard is and what the trollhunter is."

"Vendel didn't tell you?" Blinky said glancing around for the old leader. Vendel had informed the two on what Jackie was but he was nowhere to be seen at the moment. Jackie was disappointed that he had vanished. She had felt a certain kinship with the ancient troll.

"Ah well, perhaps he had some other matters to tend to in Troll Market." He pulled at Jackie eagerly. "Come! All will be explained when you meet the troll hunter!"

"He has been found?" Jackie asked perplexed.

"Indeed and it's of the most strange circumstances. He is human like yourself."

Jackie followed the eager troll and his companion through Troll Market and up the sapphire pathway. He tossed a strange gem to Aaargh who drove it into the concrete wall. A portal opened to them revealing the dusky bridge. The remains of Kanjigar were gone presumably moved to a secure location. "This way." Blinky motioned before climbing up the canal and diving into the forest. "What was that thing that made the portal?" Jackie asked easily keeping up with the two.

"A horngazel, my lady, but we must be silent. We don't want to alert anyone to our presence." Blinky cautioned as they paused by the entrance of a subdivision. They passed many houses on the outskirts coming to one with two boys visible in the kitchen. One was stout and the other was tall, skinny, and holding the amulet Jackie touched the previous day. "That's him?" She whispered. The other two nodded and crept over the fence. She followed staying low and under the windows.

"It worked last night. I don't understand-"

"Are you punking me right now?"

"Wait wait!"

They watched the two boys as the taller became enveloped by light coming from the amulet. Jackie watched fixated as armor appeared on his body.

"How cool is that?" The boy exclaimed.

"So cool, so cool, so cool!" The smaller gaped over the armor. Jackie could see pizza hanging out of his mouth.

"This means you have a sacred responsibility!"

"That's what they said!"

"You have to use this armor for all mankind. You...have to use this to kick Steve's butt!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Really?" Said the taller in disbelief. "I show you a suit of armor that could only be magic and that's how you respond?"

Jackie chuckled, "He has a good heart."

"Indeed. Master Jim is kind but naive." Blinky replied. He and Aaargh got up from their hiding places and opened the door enthusiastically. "Aha, Master Jim!" Blinky cried. His presence caused the shorter boy to shriek and climb on the table. Jackie rolled her eyes and helped push Aaargh through the door. "I knew it was only a matter of time before the amulet called to us." Blinky continued.

"The amulet called to you?"

Blinky paused in embarrassment. "Well no, we've been spying on you."

"Spy on you." Aaargh repeated pointing to Jim.

"Well...keeping a close watch." Blinky rephrased jumping when Aaargh landed on the floor shaking the house. Jackie entered the kitchen behind him and noticed the smaller boy hiding behind the counter frantically talking on his phone.

"You told your stout friend about us?" Blinky asked concerned about the panicking boy.

"Is that okay?" Jim asked uncertain.

"Master Jim we trolls have gone to great lengths to keep our world a secret to prevent undue panic."

The smaller boy glanced at his phone curiously. "Animal control hung up on me!"

"Hey, it's okay." Jackie said softly brushing his shoulder. The boy cried out and jumped on the counter, grabbed a ladle, and pointed it at her. Jackie shook her head giving him a '_really?'_ look. The boy followed her as she rejoined the others. Panic made him sputter.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die."

"Like that." Blinky pointed out.

Jim put a consoling hand on his friend's shoulder. "This is my best friend Toby D."

"We're gonna die." Toby said again.

"Hardly." Blinky consoled him. "Your friend is the Troll Hunter. His noble objective is _protective_."

"Protective...as in protecting? Ooo kinda like a superhero? Can I be his sidekick with a cool name like Deathblade or Sniper Snake?"

_Sniper Snake? Kid watches too many cartoons. _Jackie huffed annoyed. She was as much in the dark as he was and she wanted answers. _Now._ "Blinky, can we please move on?"

"Of course er-"

Jackie slapped her forehead. "Jackie."

"Of course Jackie." Blinky smiled.

Jim looked over noticing her for the first time. "Ok, I've met them." He pointed to the two trolls. "But who are you?" Blinky stepped forward to reply but Jackie held up a hand. "I am Jacqueline Renaee Mandelove, Queen and Royal One of the Keeper race. I am also apparently your guard."

"The amulet's guard actually." Blinky interjected to an annoyed glare. "Her charge is to guard the amulet at all times to ensure that it never falls into the wrong hands."

"Trust me Jim. I am new to this as you are." Jackie lent a smile to the boy who relaxed a bit, but a thought struck him. "So who would I be protecting?"

"Us." Aaargh said.

"And mankind from bad trolls. As well as gruesomes, goblins, and the occasional rouge gnome." Blinky finished before turning to Toby who was hitting him in the face. "Do you mind!" Embarrassed, Toby dropped the ladle he was holding. Jackie sighed, the boys weren't the most mature ones she had met.

"Master Jim, Lady Jackie; the mantle of trollhunter is a sacred responsibility. One that has never been passed to humans before." He got further into their faces. "This is a momentous occasion."

They both fell silent, lost in thought.

Lights and a horn made Jim turn around. His eyes widened and Jackie sensed panic in his aura. "Ah no, it's my mother! Upstairs, quick!" He led them to the bathroom helping Jackie push Aaargh through the small door frame just as his mom walked in. "Jim!" She called hearing the slamming of the bathroom door. "It's me" Jim scrubbed his hands on his face. "She's not supposed to be home till midnight!"

"I forgot my phone. Are you alright?" Her voice sounded outside the door making everyone flinch.

"Yeah, well my stomach's a little uh-" He glanced backwards. Toby grabbed the toilet brush and plunged it in and out of the toilet.

"You know I might have a food poisoning situation!" He called to his mom.

"I'll get you some medicine." they heard her footsteps retreating and relaxed. The amulet hummed and dinged drawing Jim's attention. Light shot from it and landed on Jackie's chest. _That's weird._ She thought before armor appeared on her matching Jim's. "Ok, what's going on now?"

"Your armor is reacting to your emotional state. It gave armor to Jackie to protect you because it sensed that you are in distress."

"You think?" Jim replied sarcastically as Jackie continued to examine the armor.

"I have a question."

"Speak Theo." Blinky motioned.

"It's Toby actually or Tobias. Anyway if Jim is the first human troll hunters like you said, who was the troll hunter before him?"

"The mantle of troll hunter has been passed from troll to troll for generations." Blinky started to explain.

"So what, the previous one retired?" Jim asked.

"No." Jackie replied.

"He was killed. Turned to stone and smashed. Kanjigar the Courageous was his name. He was killed by a troll named Bular." Blinky finished much to the boys horror.

"Oh man." Jim slid to the floor.

"Ah, don't worry Jim. Maybe this Bular guy got lucky." Toby punched Jim in the shoulder.

"The evidence doesn't suggest that." Blinky shook his head. "Bular is a formidable opponent."

Jackie watched silently as Blinky went on about Kanjigar's feats of valor. Jim looked ever the more worried at the prospect of certain death. Trolls had a harsh way of life and Jackie did as well, but she knew when to draw the line as far as telling someone about a possible fate.

"Jim!" A knock on the door interrupted them. "I've brought medicine!"

"I'm ok mom really!"

"Honestly, Jim. I'm a doctor and I'm going to treat my own son." The doorknob wiggled and everyone squeezed into the bathtub. The armor on Jim and Jackie vanished in a flash, and he opened the door to talk with his mother. Toby was squished against Jackie and Aaargh with Blinky sucking in his gut as to not present a bulge in the shower curtain.

"You smell like cat." Aaargh commented to Toby inhaling his scent.

"My nana has a Siamese."

"Tasty." Aaargh licked his lips making Jackie shiver. "Aaargh will you please stop smelling us!" She whispered harshly. Jim came back into the bathroom. "She's gone guys."

One by one they tumbled out of the bathtub. Jackie noticed cracks in the walls and groaned. There was too much damage to _not_ be noticable. She placed a hand on the wall, closed her eyes, and extended her Keeper energy into the wall. Jim paused noticing that Jackie was still in the bathroom. She began quietly singing and the cracks in the walls reacted by closing themselves leaving a smooth finish. "Wow." Jim whispered. Jackie turned and caught him staring. "What are you exactly?" He asked. Jackie smiled slightly. "I am a Keeper Jim. I human, but not entirely human." She joined the others and left him confused.

Jackie dodged Aaargh as he knocked over the coffee table and the bookcase in the living room. "Cave too small." He pointed.

"Easy big guy." Jackie patted him on the back and helped Toby pick up the strewn books. He eyes her scars and asked, "So how did you get chosen to be the amulet guard?"

"I uh-well…" she drifted off not sure of revealing her past. They didn't need to know there was a madman searching for her. "It's complicated Toby." He opened his mouth to object but closed it when she glared at him.

"Well Master Jim, how about it?" Jackie's attention was drawn to Blinky again. Jim raised an eyebrow at him. "We should begin your training immediately."

"Yeah, you know what it's a school night."

Blinky fell silent for a moment confused. "I assure you the relevance of this school escapes me." Jim groaned.

"I'm fifteen, I should be studying and not out troll hunting."

"Why?"

"Because being hunted down and killed by a vicious troll named Bular is kind of a deal breaker."

"Deal breaker?" Blinky was still confused.

"Because I don't want to die!" Jackie could see that Jim was frustrated as he tried to make his point. However trolls were of a different culture, so it was obvious that Blinky didn't understand. Instead, Blinky burst out laughing. "Goodness gracious, who does?"

Jim sighed pulling the amulet out of his pocket. "Maybe you should take this back." Everyone froze. Blinky cleared his throat. "Jim the amulet is bonded to you until you die. You are charged with protecting two worlds: mankind and trolls. If you don't protect them, Gum Gums will make their way into your world and hurt those you care about." Jim's eyes widened. "Bular will come after you now that the amulet is in your possession. Somehow, someway you will face him whether you want to or not."

"I uh-" Jim dipped his head staring at the amulet. Jackie shared a glance with Toby.

"Blinky, may I suggest that we let Jim think over it for a day. You've laid a lot on him today, and frankly me as well."

"But-"

Jackie looked Blinky in the eyes. "If I'm supposed to be the amulet's protector, then I need to be the Troll Hunter's protector as well. This is a lot to process, so please allow us to regroup and come together on the morrow."

"Fine, fine." Blinky muttered. "We shall return tomorrow to begin your training!" He smiled the joy coming back into his aura. Jackie could sense his worry about Jim's resistance to being the Troll Hunter. She was worried herself about Jim and about why she was thrown into all this mess.

Jackie followed Blinky out the door. "Blinky, I know you're trying to ease Jim into being the Troll Hunter, but he needs time to come to the answers. I could use some answers myself seeing as how I've only just arrived in this world." Blinky gripped her shoulders gently.

"My dear girl. I know there are many things that you seek knowledge of, but Vendel made me promise to have you watch over the Troll Hunter should he be found. He has been found, so you must keep watch over him as the amulet's guard."

"But-"

"Perhaps you should meditate on the events of today at home."

"Home? Blinky I-" A flash of light distracted her. A small bag hung at her waist. Curious, she opened it to see a set of keys and an address card to the house right next to Jim's. _Imagine that._ Jackie shook her head. "Looks like you guys will be seeing more of me." She called to the boys as Blinky and Aaargh disappeared over the fence.

"Great, now I have my back being watched 24/7. I want to get past puberty before I have to die." Jim grumbled closing the back door.

_He's just angry and confused._ Jackie told herself feeling hurt by his rude attitude. Yet, why should she care? Everyone she had come close too had been taken from her. She shouldn't get personal with the boys because they'll just be taken away like everyone else.

Jackie opened the back door of the house she was the apparent owner of. Her thoughts wandered to the fridge finding food already prepped. She settled into the couch and turned on the television. If she was bonded to this world, then she'd better get a handle on the culture. Wait, did that mean that any friends wouldn't be taken from her again? Blinky's suggestion came back to her. _He seemed like he knew that I'd know what he meant by meditating on the events of my arrival here. Perhaps there is something he's not telling me. _With a sigh, she turned the television off and wandered upstairs. She sat in the middle of the simple bedroom and closed her eyes. Clearing her mind, she extended her senses into the environment around her. Her mark wound its way around her body and into the floor. Jackie sensed the forest life and the auras of the people in the nearby houses. She focused on Jim's finding the two boys talking in the living room.

"Who do you think she is?" Toby's voice echoed in her mind.

"I don't know. I've never seen her before today."

"Did you see her scars? They looked soooo epic!" Jackie chuckled at Toby's enthusiasm. _You wouldn't say that if you knew the truth. _

Jackie tugged on the collar of her jacket making sure her dragon tattoo was covered. It would do no good to be gawked over by the other students right now. She fortunate enough to pull off her fake story. An emancipated minor who had already graduated school early. She was to report to the head coach who was also the gym teacher as his assistant. A glimmer caught her eye. She caught Jim and Toby staring at her eyes wide. Jackie winked before presenting herself to the coach. He gave her the once over eyeing her jacket and prosthetic leg.

"Alright class!" Jackie winced at his unnaturally high voice. "We have a new teacher today. She will be my assistant, so I expect you to show her respect!" Jackie's face was impassive as the students looked at her curiously.

"Now line up!" Everyone flinched at the coach's command and gathered by the start of an obstacle course. "Coach Jackie will demonstrate how the course is done and I expect excellent results!"

"How I someone with a fake leg gonna do an obstacle course?"

Jackie zeroed in on one of the girls. She has long hair and held herself highly. Her aura told Jackie that she was one of the popular girls. "Don't judge a book by its cover." Jackie warned making the girl flush. She took off her jacket and laid it on the floor. A chorus of gasps echoed behind her. Jackie was wearing a tank top underneath and everyone could see the extensive scarring and the dragon tattoo on her back. With a huff, she entered the obstacle course leaping over a pool of water and dancing across a contingent of short poles. The high wall was easily scalable as she threw herself over it flipping into a pose at the very end. Everyone stared not believing what they had seen.

"What? How?" The coach stuttered.

"We don't expect you to perform at my level, so just try and focus on getting through the course." Jackie said gently rousing the students back into line.

"Jackie." Jim whispered as she passed by. Jackie paused.

"Where did you learn those moves?" He asked.

Hesitation flitted over Jackie's face. "Perhaps, I can fill you in tonight." She whispered. "When you have made your decision."

Jim huffed remembering the events of last night. Jackie patted his shoulder. "Don't forget Blinky's parting words to you."

_How can I forget?_ Jim thought.

_Never forget that fear is the precursor to valor, and to strive and triumph in the face of fear is what it means to be a hero._

He nodded to Jackie who smiled and went to stand off to the side observing the students as they went through the course.

"Ah, Ms. Mandelove."

Jackie turned as her name was called. It was strange to hear her last name instead of 'my lady' or 'your majesty'. The man who had called her was standing in his doorway as school let out. He had a worn brown sport jacket accompanied by a thin turtleneck. His hair was slicked back, and he exuded the air of being well off in life. However, his aura was strange to Jackie. It was human, but there was an undertone to it as if he were hiding something. Jackie had never encountered an aura like his before and she was intrigued. "Mr. Strickler, it's a pleasure to meet you." She held out a hand for him to shake. He took it. "And you as well. I didn't get the chance to welcome you to the school. Someone as young as you is in quite the remarkable position."

"Thank you. I do my best to honor my family in my work."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "In that case, I think we'll be expecting great things from you. Good day my lady." Jackie shivered as he retreated. _My lady_. Something felt wrong in the way he said those words. He was definitely going on her watch list.

She found Jim in the auditorium with his armor on. _What the-what is he doing?_ Those gathered has various costumes on with piles of papers. _Scripts_. Jackie realized. There was a poster in the doorway she was leaning in. "Romeo _a_nd Juliet." _Jim is into theatre?_ Jackie sensed high anxiety levels in his aura as he walked around on the stage. He glanced around clearing his throat. "Destiny…" the amulet on his chest dinged. "...is a gift." Jim finished. There was a strange pull on Jackie's mind. "There are those who live their entire lives in quiet desperation. Never-"

"Hello my dear."

The blood drained from Jackie's face. A dagger dug into her ribs nicking her skin when she moved. "Victor." She breathed. His voice was low and patronizing. "I was so thrilled to find out that you were alive after our last fight, and that you had been chosen to be the amulet of daylight's guard. It's so…" He licked her ear. "Intoxicating."

"What do you want?" Jackie hissed.

"Well, since you are the last of the Keepers I thought I could do you a favor and rebuild the race from a _preferable_ selection pool."

"I would never do any such things with _you_. I will never yield no matter what you do."

Victor laughed. "We'll see..._my queen_."

Jackie whirled around, but he had dissapeared. Her heart raced making her ears throb. First he wanted to kill her for killing his father, and now he wanted to mate with her? She would never yield to him, but another worry tugged at her. She had been in this world only for a few days, and he knew that she had been chosen by the amulet? Someone was watching her.

"Jackie! Did you see Jim!" Toby's excited presence snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I did."

"That was amazing! I'm amazed at how amazing that was!" Jim came up to them blushing heavily from the praise he received. The armor was gone from his body. "Nice job Jim." Jackie congratulated. He shrugged blushing even more. The trio went out the door grabbing their bikes (Jackie had found one in her house that morning). and took off down the street into town. They passed the time by showing Jackie around town. She refrained from answering personal questions, but strove to understand the boys better. "So what do you think it means to be the amulet's guard?" Toby asked Jackie.

"Well, no one has told me much about it. A guard usually protects whatever or whomever they are guarding. I guess I have to make sure nothing happens to the amulet and by extension Jim."

"So that's why you live in the house next to us."

Jackie nodded. "Indeed."

"So how did you come to Arcadia?"

"That's a conversation for another time." She replied sternly. Jim looked away embarrassed. Jackie cursed and decided to lighten the mood. "So why were you in your armor during your audition?"

"Yeah the six eyed guy said that the amulet's reacts whenever you are in distress." Toby said narrowly avoiding a large pothole.

"I don't know. I wasn't in distress." Jim said deep in thought. The few street lights threw shadows in his face. They were in an abandoned area of town; parts of it were under construction. Jackie made a face. There was a pungent smell near them. They turned the corner and were met by an angry roar. Their brakes squealed as they ground to a stop.

"But I am now." Jim exclaimed his eyes going wide.

The troll was massive. He stood at least twenty feet tall with horns curved toward his face. Jackie recognized him from the bridge. "Guys, that's Bular." She muttered her nose wrinkling from his pungent smell. Fast and frantic music echoed around in her ears as the boys' auras bounced off hers. She struggled to exude calm within her own to counter theirs.

"Troll Hunter! Royal Guard!" Bular snarled. "Merlin's creation! Gunmar's bane!"

"I think he's talking to you two." Toby whispered to Jim and Jackie.

"Surrender the amulet and I will give you three a speedy death!"

His hand moved into the sunset and started to smoke, the sun's rays burning his hand.

"He's afraid of the sun!" Jim said.

"You're half right, Jim. The sunlight burns him." Jackie said getting an idea. She called forth her dragon side, drawing Keeper runes in the air before her, and sent a stream of fire at Bular. It immediately bounced off a shield.

"What!"

Bular laughed, "Your tricks don't work on me fleshbag." He bared his chest and Jackie spotted a pendant around his neck. It reeked of dark Keeper magic. "Ah shit." Jackie muttered. Bular growled and leapt at them as the sun continued it's descent.

"MOVE!" Jackie pushed the boys forward and to the side on their bikes. They pedaled for their lives as Bular chased them.

"Why couldn't you and a hit?" Toby shouted.

"He's protected by dark Keeper magic!" Jackie responded.

"Head down Delancy!" Jim shouted at them turning sharply onto another street. Toby and Jackie followed, but Bular gained on them with every step he took. Jackie projected a shield around them when the troll swiped at Toby. It shattered at his touch due to the pendant he wore. Cursing, Jackie dove into an alley behind Jim. Toby followed although he had trouble fitting in the narrow space.

"I can't fit!" He whimpered smoke coming from his pedals. He wiggled away from Bular's grasping hand gradually. Jim and Jackie let out a breath as he crept toward them. "I can fit! Yay, diet!" Toby cheered slipping into the street.

The three took shelter behind a semi truck. Bular crashed into the street and paused smelling the air.

"Armor up please, now!" Toby shook Jim panicking. Jackie leaned down watching their for.

"Ok ok. For the glory of Merlin daylight is mine to command."

They paused waiting.

"It's not working!" Jim said. Bular roared and they dove further behind the semi.

"For the glory of Merlin daylight is mine to command." It still didn't work. "Seriously! I'm commanding here!"

The truck they were behind squealed as it was lifted into the air. Bular's breath was pungent as he spoke. "Centuries of troll hunters and I will have killed two in just as many days."

"He's good at math!" Toby screamed.

"Go, go, go!" Jim shouted as they took off on their bikes. Bular launched the truck after them which they narrowly avoided.

"I'll pry the flesh from your bones!" Bular shouted chasing them.

"I like my bones the way they are thanks!" Toby shouted back as they zipped away from him. Bular continued to gain on them as they pedaled for their lives. Jackie growled and used her power to give the bikes a speed boost. The boys shouted in alarm as they sped up. "It's ok!" Jackie called out to them and searched for Blinky and Aaargh in the forest.

They found them hiding by a country road. Jackie stumbled while dismounting and leaned against Aaargh for support. She was exhausted from fueling their escape. "My dear Jackie, are you alright?" Blinky asked peering into her glazed expression. She waved him away nodding.

"Bular just tried to kill us! He chased us all over town!" Jim said breathless.

"And yet you are still alive, I knew you had potential!" Blinky said cheerfully. Jim and Toby gaped at him.

"Blinky." Jackie gasped, "They don't understand your way of life."

Blinky's forehead furrowed in puzzlement.

"You guys can fight him right?"Jim asked.

Blinky and Aaargh laughed. Jackie looked at them confused. "I could not hope to possess the skill to defeat Bular?" Blinky wiped tears from his eyes.

"What about him? He's big." Jim motioned to Aaargh.

"Pacifist." The burly troll said gently.

"Seriously?" Jackie and Jim said.

A roar interrupted them. Bular slid into the street hatred spewing from his eyes. Jackie shivered feeling the same feeling of darkness she sensed at the bridge. He growled and everyone took off running. "We'll be safe in Heartstone Troll Market!" Blinky's shout was dim in the wind whistling in their ears. Jackie took up the back of their group to protect her companions.

The turned a sharp corner diving into the dark forest. Toby's bike ran into a fallen tree sending him flying into Aaargh's back. The troll held him in place as he came to his senses. Jackie knew Bular would catch them in the canal. "Jim, time to armor up!" She called.

"Lady Jackie is right Master Jim! You must don your armor!" Blinky said keeping pace with Jim's frantic pedaling. Jim shot him a look of panic. "I've tried but the amulet isn't listening to me!"

"Did you speak the incantation?"

"I've been incanting the crap out of it, and it's not working!"

"Just... focus and... incant dude!" Toby's words were broken by Aaargh's movements. They tumbled down the embankment of the canal. Jim stayed up too gripping his amulet. _Come on Jim. You can do it_. Jackie wished with all her will. Her royal mark lit up in response making the boys shield their eyes.

Bang!

Jim flew backwards above them. Bright armor encircled his body protecting him as he landed. Immediately, Jackie could feel his emotions. Fear was foremost among them. He hefted the large sword uncertainly as Bular roared. Jim hesitated before taking off towards them. _The armor is slowing him down._ Horrified, Jackie called forth her own armor as Bular cornered Jim. "Lady Jackie, your powers do nothing to him." Blinky warned her.

"I don't need my power to help Jim. My duty is to the troll hunter and that's what I'm going to do!" A slim sword appeared at her side. Jackie unsheathed it and took off after Bular with a war cry. Blinky stared after her before shaking his head. "We must move quickly." He threw the horngazel to Aaargh who drove it into the wall under the bridge.

Jackie parried a blow from Bular while shoving Jim behind her. His blades rattled her arms leaving them trembling. _Come on Finir_. _Don't give up on me._ She took quick steps back as Bular swiped at her. Jim stepped in lunging at him. His armor fueled his determination as he landed a successful hit driving the two of them back several yards.

"Master Jim, Lady Jackie, come on!" Blinky called to them. The portal lit his face casting shadows across the canal. Jim swiped at Bular again but the troll caught his blade with his own raising Jim off his feet. Jackie tugged on Jim's feet causing Bular to jerk Jim forward in an attempt to impale him.

Jim's sword flew off Bular's while Jackie and Jim flew backwards. Bular glanced backwards to see the sword disappear. Jackie pulled Jim up and they ran to the closing portal. They ran into a stone wall as the portal sealed before they could jump through. The amulet whined and fell off Jim. They looked at each other in horror before the portal opened again and Aaargh pulled them through.

They stood gasping trying to calm their racing hearts. "We nearly, he nearly…"

"Nearly what? Speak Master Jim." Blinky asked concerned.

"He almost killed us!" Jim shouted.

"Almost! But a life of almost is a life of never."

Shaking his head in confusion Jim continued, "Why'd the armor suddenly shut off?"

"And how did he get a pendant with dark Keeper magic?" Jackie asked.

"To answer both your questions, Master Jim you now possess an amulet that has been crafted for trolls. It's to be expected that its behavior will be ... unexpected. And as to the pendant...Vendel will have to explain."

"He'll have to." Jackie growled as Blinky stood at the top of the sapphire path.

"This way masters."

Both Toby and Jim stood in awe of the large gems as they descended.

"Bular, can't get in here right? Into Heartstone Troll Market?" Jim asked to which Blinky laughed and pointed him to a majestic view of the market. "No Master Jim he can't get into _here_. This is the world you are bound to protect, Master Jim. Welcome to Heartstone Troll Market!"

Not having been able to stop and look when she had raced after Blinky yesterday, Jackie was able to admire the beauty of Troll Market with the boys. She recognized amethyst, peridot, and several other gems. Each were crafted in stunning designs that littered the streets. She brushed her hands over one arch. Energy responded to her touch making her stop in shock. The gems felt _alive_. Her mark met the stones and tendrils of energy seeped into her body rejuvenating her tired arms. "Amazing." Jackie breathed. Blinky gave her a knowing smile before ushering them on.

The trolls they passed gave them curious looks. Some were of wonder and some were of hatred. _Humans aren't thought of very well here._ Jackie gulped back her nervousness. Aaargh stayed with them glaring at anyone who looked like they were going to object to their presence. Blinky was headed to the central stone visible to everyone in Troll Market. He called it the Heartstone and that it apparently gave life and energy to their kind. They passed a dark corner and Jackie heard a soft growl coming from it. She glared down it letting her aura give off a 'don't mess with us.' vibe. The growls stopped with a soft gasp. Jackie ignored it and joined Jim and Toby as they gawked at the Heartstone.

"What are humans doing in Troll Market?"

The question made them turn to a crowd of trolls. Jackie shook her hair further to the side making sure her mark was covered. Blinky stepped forward eager to share Jim's identity. "My friends, we have a new Troll-"

"What is this?"

The crowd parted at the shout. A blue skinned troll strode forward his icy eyes glaring daggers into the three. Jackie noticed that Blinky was looking away from the troll in a submissive stance. This troll clearly had some influence. "I was just getting to that Drahl. He is the new Troll Hunter." The gathered trolls gasped and started whispering.

"The Troll Hunter?" Drahl leaned into Jim's face. "But he's not a troll!" Drahl drove his fist into the ground. The force of it send Jim stumbling backwards and Aaargh caught him.

"Amulet chose." Aaargh said glaring at Drahl.

"Show them Jimbo!" Toby elbowed his friend. Jim stepped up wielding the amulet. Jackie could feel his nervousness and nodded at him encouragingly.

"For the power of Merlin-"

"Glory." Blinky corrected.

"Right, sorry. For the glory of Merlin, daylight is mine to command." His armor appeared starling everyone assembled.

Drahl was not happy. "This cannot be. I am Drahl, son of Kanjigar and the amulet's rightful heir!" He grabbed at the amulet, but was blasted away with the amulet's energy.

"Amulet chose." Aaargh said again.

Drahl huffed. "First, the guard is human and now the Troll Hunter is human! We'll see what Vendel has to say about this." He turned and borrowed back through the crowd.

"The guard?"

"There hasn't been a guard since Deya."

"That means-"

"The champion has been chosen!"

Jackie grew uneasy of the comments coming from everyone. Blinky ushered her forward along with Jim. "Uh, what are we supposed to do?" He whispered.

"Think about how you felt the night you found out about Bular." She said thinking about that night. Jim nodded and focused on his feelings about not wanting to die by Bular's hands.

The crowd gasped as duplicate armor appeared on Jackie, but there was no amulet glowing from her chest. Jackie brushed her hair back with a glowing hand and pulled it up into a bun. The armor disappeared after a moment. "The Keepers have returned to us!" The shout came from a female troll who promptly keeled over and fainted. Jackie willed her gold circlet to appear on her head. "Royal one." The group of trolls bowed as one leaving Jackie confused. _Keepers don't exist here. What is going on? _

Blinky cleared his throat. "Well, we have plenty of Troll Hunter stuff to be doing so come along you two." He led the group down a dark hall. Jackie nervously eyes the trolls following them, but they turned back once the group had entered the hall. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"You okay?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, I'm just confused." She replied watching his armor disappear in wisps of light. Jim caught the amulet as it fell and stared at it. "Okay what just happened?"

"The amulet responds to your subconscious commands. You are at ease are you not?" Blinky asked.

"I am actually." Jim smiled.

"It senses that. You are beginning to master it." Blinky said doing a mock two finger salute.

They came to the Hero's Forge much to the boy's amazement. Jackie breathed in deeply feeling the ancient aura of the room soothe her emotions. She listened to Blinky explain the room's importance to Jim while exploring the many cracks and crevices. A grinding sound made her duck and look up to see blades coming out of the walls. Blinky was at the foot of the distant stairs with his hand on a button. She rolled her eyes and jumped over a blade that took a vicious swipe at her. Landing on another, she ran up it's length flipping over several others before landing beside Blinky. Jim was quickly dodging as best he could before one nicked him in the side. He cowered in a corner hand pressing against his bruised ribs. "Shut it off!" Toby hollered as Jackie ran to Jim. The blades withdrew and silenced the room with a quiet _boom._

"Jim, let me see." Jackie said gently removing his hand. She pushed up his jacket and shirt and probed the wound. Jim hissed at her touch, but she chuckled. "Relax, it's not deep." She put a hand over the wound, closed her eyes, and focused. Her mark wound down her arm and onto his skin. She spoke low willing her energy to heal the wound. Jim relaxed as he felt the pain recede. Jackie also mended the tear in his clothes as well. She pulled him upright as Blinky spoke. "I'm sorry Master Jim. I guess I got a little carried away."

"Nah, it's okay Blinky. I'm fine, but could we start with something less grindy?" Blinky grinned and nodded.

"Blinkous Galadrigel!"

The stern command sounded behind them. Blinky cursed under his breath turning to see Vendel coming towards them. _He looks pissed._ Jackie thought as he towered over them. "I wish to meet the fleshbag who has been chosen by the amulet." He commanded.

"I think I'm the one you're looking for." Jim chuckled uncertainly. He held up the amulet for Vendel to see. Vendel leaned down to stare Jim in the eyes. "So Drahl tells me." Vendel muttered under his breath. He stood back up. "The amulet has been known to make ill fated choices, as you very well know Blinkous." Blinky shrunk at his words.

"What does that mean?" Jim asked.

"Blinky trained hunter before." Aaargh pointed to a statue of a troll with his head buried in his arm and another arm held up for protection.

"Uncar the unfortunate."

"Why was he unfortunate?" Jackie asked.

"First night out, torn." Aaargh looked down.

"As in conflicted?" Jim questioned.

Aaargh shook his head. "No, limb from limb."

Jim was not happy.

"If the amulet chose true," Vendel said as Blinky dipped his head in shame. "The Soothscryer will reveal it."

_Who's that?_

"Please, Master Jim hasn't even had an hour's training!" Blinky objected, but Vendel remained steadfast pointing to an indention in the floor.

The floor opened up to a large stone device resembling a trolls head. Its mouth was open and it's eyes stared unblinkingly into the cavern. "Insert your right hand." Vendel motioned.

"I'm gonna get it back right?" Jim asked.

"That is part of the test." Vendel sneered like Jim was a child. Jackie watched as Toby helped him reach the top of the device. She could hear the whirring of metal and gulped. Troll definitely had a harsher way of life. The Soothscryer's mouth closed on Jim's arm making him shout in surprise. It held on for a few moments before letting him go. The boys fell in a heap and Jackie was relieved to see that Jim had his arm intact. Vendel frowned, but turned his attention to Jackie. Her heart picked up it's rhythm as he pointed to where Jim stood. Wordlessly, she obeyed standing by him as the device whirred to life again. Jim helped her up to its mouth, and she stared into the depths of metal teeth and chomping plates. Taking a breath, she inserted her right arm flinching when it closed on it. After a moment it released her with her arm unharmed.

"Now insert your other half's arm."

"My what?" Jackie asked as Jim helped her down. Vendel huffed in annoyance.

"Your dragon half, Royal One."

Jackie raised an eyebrow curious how he would know about that.

Vendel stepped backwards as well as Blinky and Aaargh. Jim and Toby followed suit feeling very confused. Jackie closed her eyes and dug deep within her mind. She searched for her memories of Hiccup and the gang from Berk. The roar of dragons filled her ears as she focused on what it felt like to transform. A low guttural growl echoed in her chest. Her mark whipped around her skin diving into her body and igniting the dormant genes in her DNA. Everyone watched breathlessly as bright energy swirled around her body. Her eyes opened to reveal icy irises with slit pupils before being consumed with a light became so intense that everyone shielded their eyes.

When the light faded, a white dragon stood in Jackie's place. It stood low to the ground with a long body and tail, but its wings stretched almost a hundred feet across. Extensive scarring mared it's scales, and a metal tailfin was present on the left side of its tail. The dragon looked down at the occupants of the room. Its blue eyes were soft and kind. Jim and Toby were gaping at it. "Jackie?" Jim held out a hand to which the dragon butted it with her head and nodded. She flinched and growled feeling her hold on her current form loosen. She raised herself up on her hind legs and inserted her right foreleg into the Soothscryer. It shut and whirred for a moment before letting go. Vendel stepped forward observing the runes that appeared on it. The dragon lit up with a soft light and revealed a dizzy Jackie. She stumbled to the side but Blinky caught her before she slammed into the floor.

"Inconclusive." Vendel announced.

"What? What does that mean?" Jim asked supporting Jackie as she recovered her balance.

"It means that the Soothscryer needs more time to render its judgement. The mantle of Troll Hunter has never been passed to a human before." He got into Jim's face. "If the amulet chose true, pray that you live long enough to see that day." He grunted, drew himself up, and left the cavern.

**Hello! This chapter is just a tester for my story idea. Please comment if you want additional chapters. I would much appreciate it!**


End file.
